


Сатсуки, не смотри

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: Скандал с участием звезды баскетбола ставит под угрозу его карьеру, репутацию и будущее.Предупреждения: АоКисе, NC-17, драма, повседневность, романтика, упоминания других отношений, оригинальный женский персонаж, нецензурная лексика.





	

Надо было больше наливать. А то даже лед не успел растаять. Придется опять тащиться на кухню. 

Мысли в голове трепыхались ленивыми, бесформенными водорослями. Отсветы телевизора в темной комнате отражались на стенах нечитаемым кодом беззвучных и непонятных сигналов. 

Аомине с трудом стащил себя с дивана. Махровый пояс халата, вывалившийся из петли, запутался в ногах, и Аомине на ходу вытянул его до конца и отбросил в сторону. Его интересовала выпивка. Половина бутылки, стоявшей в холодильнике. 

Баром в этой квартире он так и не успел обзавестись.

Он вернулся с полным стаканом и решил поискать какой-нибудь канал с музыкальными клипами. Отпив так, чтобы обожгло горло и проняло поглубже, он огляделся. Пульта от телевизора нигде не было. Квартира выглядела необжитой, выставочной, почти не изменившись с того момента, как он заехал сюда с риэлтором на просмотр в первый раз. 

Живой, естественный бардак более-менее угнездился в спальне и на кухонном столе. Гостиная была, чистой, чужой и словно удивлялась его присутствию. Даже постеры в рамах неприкаянно стояли у стены: он так и не нашел времени развесить их, как хотел с самого сначала. 

Вещи из прошлой, еще съемной квартиры и частично из родительского дома – так и стояли в прихожей в коробках. Прямо возле шкафа. Четыре месяца прошло, из которых он не присутствовал в самой квартире, наверное - три. Конечно, он не успел бы это все разобрать.

Аомине снова оглянулся, пытаясь вспомнить, что хотел сделать. Не картинки же по стенам развешивать. Хотя сейчас и обживаться смысла особо не было, скоро, наверное, придется в ближайшем времени съехать отсюда. В квартиру попроще, а может закатиться к бабушке, на побережье. Классно было бы туда съездить, как раньше. Он уже давно ей не звонил.

Телефон лежал на журнальном столике перед диваном и молчал. 

Аомине его вырубил к черту, когда утром начался шквал звонков. Дверь тоже не открывал никому, ни чужим, ни своим. Глядя на телефон, он вспомнил про пульт, который так и не попался на глаза. Аомине подошел к журнальному столику, сел на стеклянный угол, рядом с экраном и стал переключать каналы вручную. 

В мире все еще случались атаки террористов и стихийные бедствия. В Японии сегодня случился он. Аомине перебрал несколько десятков каналов, с четырех, кажется, на него высокомерно смотрела собственная рожа и лезли в глаза злополучные зернистые снимки. Спалился он по полной. 

Наконец, он все-таки нашел какие-то клипы, чтобы у девчонок были шорты покороче и поярче, и отстал от телевизора.

Он оперся рукой о подлокотник дивана, поднялся на ноги и подошел к северному окну.

Шторы были плотно задернуты, он чуть приоткрыл их, чтобы убедиться, что внизу по-прежнему дежурят репортеры. Девятичасовой выпуск уже прошел, так что они вели себя расслабленно. Наконец перестали звонить в дверь. Несколько раз щелкнули окно, увидев дернувшуюся занавеску, но уже ни на что особенно не надеялись. 

Еще пара дней, и они окончательно забьют на него и успокоятся. Им придется писать о чем-нибудь другом, а ему разбираться со всем дерьмом, которое останется после этого наводнения. 

Молчать было правильным решением, как ни посмотри. Им уже стало скучно, хотя с момента первой публикации прошли всего сутки. Один из этих парней пил кофе прямо под окном и трепался по телефону. Еще двое исчезли, может, спали по машинам. Им еще два часа ждать до полуночного эфира, так что времени было завались. 

Еще один в куртке с эмблемой телекомпании выбросил в урну коробку из-под китайской лапши. Как раз такой торговали на вынос в супермаркете через дорогу. Репортер зевал, даже не стараясь скрыть, насколько ему было скучно и тошно торчать здесь. Эти журналисты гонялись за жареными новостями. За сутки в столице случится еще что-нибудь, и они свалят туда. Новость про него протухнет, как эта коробка из-под лапши – за ночь. 

Ну, оказалось японское баскетбольное чудо пидорасом не только в переносном, но и в самом прямом смысле, о чем его подружка не уставала трепаться в различных ток-шоу с самого утра. Ну, покрутят снимки еще несколько дней сперва по всем каналам, потом только по спортивным, а потом и вовсе будут упоминать только в связи с другими скандалами. Не особенно интересно для такого парня, как этот, с эмблемой. 

И дальше - дискуссия в обществе будет проходить в светлых и уютных студиях, а не ночью на улице перед многоквартирным домом, где даже посидеть толком негде. 

Поэтому репортера Аомине понимал, тому было глубоко и честно насрать на комментарии педика, на жизнь педика и на вранье педика. Он выполнял задание без рвения, которого Аомине ничем не заслужил. Сколько их таких еще будет, а спать опять придется в тесном салоне машины. А ведь он, репортер, у себя один, вот что наверняка думала эта гнида, когда решила, что можно зевать под его окнами. Аомине бы с удовольствием плеснул в него чем-нибудь, но вместо этого глотнул из стакана сам и отошел от окна. 

Спать не хотелось, а заняться было решительно нечем.

Он пошел на кухню, забрал бутылку из холодильника, потом, свернув в прихожую, подошел к двери, посмотрел в глазок. Убедился, что на лестничной площадке было пусто. С собой из шкафа он взял только олимпийку и, не осознавая того, вздохнул глубже, чем было нужно.

Небо обещало быть ясным, звезды с крыши будут видны как в ювелирной витрине. Сиять изо всех сил, словно говоря, что ему совсем немного нужно – всего-то протянуть руку и взять.

Аомине открыл дверь и вышел в подъезд. Постоял, прислушиваясь. Вроде, было тихо и пусто. Соседка снизу, бабушка двоих дошколят-близнецов пробовала с утра возмутиться присутствием прессы, но устав от бесполезных попыток заперлась в квартире и просто не пустила внуков вечером гулять на площадку. Никто больше не стал воевать с репортерской осадой.

Аомине закрыл на ключ только нижний замок и стал подниматься, по две-три ступеньки за раз. Этаж был четвертым из шести.

\- Аоминеччи? Это ты? – голос, прозвучавший откуда-то снизу, и, конечно, фирменное дебильное прозвище узнались сразу. 

Аомине остановился, раздумывая, ответить Кисе или просто вернуться в квартиру и там отмолчаться. Надо было не запирать, а прикрыть дверь. Сейчас Кисе точно услышит, если Аомине звякнет ключами.

\- Дай-чан, подожди, - раздался голос Сатсуки. Ну конечно, и она была здесь. Кисе бы сам к «желтым» репортерам не полез.

Аомине подождал, пока они поднимутся на его этаж, уговаривая себя, что не будет испытывать стыда. Не за что было. Но посмотреть на них все равно решился только в последний момент.

\- Не нужно было приезжать, - бросил он зло и, прислонившись к стене без сил и даже без желания сражаться со всем этим дальше, качнул бутылкой в руке. – Но если уж прорвались, то присоединяйтесь.

* * *

Новости застали Кисе в спортзале.

Он остановил беговую дорожку и зацепил пальцем провод наушников, вытянув их из ушей. Это мало помогло, все равно экран под потолком, вечно показывавший какие-то спортивные соревнования, от лыжного фристайла до шахмат, работал без звука. Там что-то было про Аомине. 

Кисе огляделся, больше в зале никто новостями не заинтересовался. Здесь собирались в основном бизнесмены и «белые воротнички», приходившие как раз перед началом рабочего дня. Звездные скандалы их волновали опосредованно, только если от этого зависели скачки котировок, так что этот новостной выпуск они оставили без внимания как навязчивый информационный шлак.

\- Ты бежишь или как? - к дорожке подошел следующий дожидавшийся своей очереди – клуб был мужским, и дорожек тут было всего пять. Кисе мыслями уже был так далеко, что просто забыл ответить.

Он молча уступил место, только забрал свое полотенце, которое уже на ходу накинул на шею, промокнув лоб и подбородок. Войдя в раздевалку, он первым делом добрался до сумки, стоявшей в шкафчике, и сразу схватил телефон. Найти новость было легко, в преддверии Олимпиады она повторялась на многих спортивных порталах. Кисе огляделся, чтобы найти место среди валявшихся на лавке вещей и сумок, сел, отдышался и прочитал статьи внимательно еще раз.

Аоминеччи вляпался. По-другому было не сказать. Кисе быстро пролистывал ссылки. Одни и те же обсуждения горячего признания Рены Хашигавы, певицы, которая считалась подругой Аомине уже несколько месяцев, а теперь называла его предателем, чудовищем и трусливым извращенцем. Ее заплаканное лицо с профессиональной не растекающейся косметикой было налеплено на каждую такую цитату. 

И, конечно, там были фотографии, нечеткие, словно вырезанные из записи видеорегистратора, на которых Аомине собственной персоной целовал явно не по-дружески какого-то парня на подземной стоянке.

Кисе никак не мог сосредоточиться. Нужно было что-то делать и быстро. Первым делом он набрал номер Момои, но услышал только короткие гудки. Набрав снова, Кисе попытался найти в сумке бутылку с водой. Должно быть, она осталась на подоконнике в зале. 

Пришлось вернуться. В спешке Кисе не стал тратить время на душ. Он сразу переоделся в сухую футболку и натянул сверху куртку. Пока лифт спускался на парковку, Кисе успел написать Момои сообщение. Сев за руль, он сразу включил радио, нашел обсуждение той самой новости в эфире. 

Он так боялся не успеть. Только остановившись на светофоре, он вдруг понял, что ему и успевать было некуда. С Аомине они не виделись много месяцев, изредка интересуясь новостями друг о друге через Момои, и эта история, какой бы отвратительной она ни была, случилась как будто с чужим, незнакомым человеком.

Кисе достал бутылку воды из сумки на соседнем сиденье, потянул зубами колпачок и выпил почти треть, когда над перекрестком снова поменялся сигнал светофора.

Стоявший впереди ряд автомобилей едва сдвинулся с места, постепенно набирая скорость. У Кисе не хватило терпения, он зло и нервно засигналил, но, выдохнув, приказал себе прекратить. Спокойно положил руки на обод руля. Не без усилия над собой.

В радиоэфире зазвучала одна из самых приторных песен Рены. Конечно, эта история придаст реактивное ускорение ее карьере. Она уже была девочкой, которую любила и жалела вся нация. Кисе слишком долго был в бизнесе, чтобы отчетливо понимать сценарий, по которому менеджмент Рены решил раскрутить эту историю в СМИ. 

Наконец вырвавшись из затора, Кисе прибавил газа. Скорость была сейчас очень кстати, успокаивала, позволяла с головой уйти в процесс движения. Только вот руки у Кисе все еще подрагивали, словно не доверяя этому с трудом достигнутому спокойствию. 

Он въехал на парковку своего дома, поставил машину, заглушил мотор и выключил радио. Он даже не заметил этого, действовал на рефлексах. Его раздирали абсолютно противоречивые чувства, с которыми он не знал, как совладать. С одной стороны, любой скандальности он избегал со своей первой фотосессии. Это было как чутье рыб на течение - вовремя свернуть, чтобы не унесло в незнакомые и опасные воды. С другой стороны, ему хотелось увидеть Аомине. Услышать его версию. Возможно, даже поддержать его. Это внутреннее противоречие тревожило и саднило, и он не знал, что может предпринять, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще хуже. Телефон Момои по-прежнему был занят. 

Пока Кисе дожидался лифта, рядом встала соседка с несколькими пакетами из супермаркета. Кисе едва ее заметил, только пропустил перед собой в лифт. Она шуршала пакетами, явно намекая на то, что ей не помешала бы помощь, но Кисе догадался об этом лишь спустя несколько этажей. 

В лифте все его внимание снова занимали новостные ленты. Репортеры за неимением реакции Аомине, добрались до кого-то из младших менеджеров, кого-то из бывшей университетской команды, до какого-то неизвестного Кисе тренера. В общем, сейчас слово мог взять любой, кто хотел бы высказаться по этому поводу. 

Говорили они уверенно и мерзко, и этого можно было ожидать. Но Кисе сейчас с удовольствием бы нашел, что им ответить. Он глянул в хромированную дверь лифта и встретился взглядом с собственным злым и напуганным отражением. Стоило двери открыться, он быстро пожелал соседке хорошего дня и вышел.

Оказавшись, наконец, дома, Кисе быстро, нога об ногу, стянул кроссовки и почти забежал на кухню, чтобы включить телевизор. Была половина девятого утра, новости уже прошли. Но зато Кисе сразу наткнулся на передачу, в которой в самом разгаре было обсуждение скандала.

На экране известный режиссер, рассуждал о том, что гомосексуалисты – это опасная скверна для традиционного японского общества. 

\- Они совокупляются, как животные, - кивая собственным словам для большей значимости, сказал он. - Извращенцы опускают уровень всего общества до своего, а это путь деградации. По возможности им стоит скрывать себя. Сейчас свободное время, и они могут жить, как хотят, пусть будут благодарны обществу за эту возможность.

Микрофон передали спортивному комментатору с одного из каналов.

\- Соглашусь с господином режиссером, - сказал он. – Лучше всего для этого спортсмена будет извиниться перед людьми, которые столько сил вложили в его восхождение на национальный спортивный уровень, и завершить карьеру. Позволить обычным людям забыть о его поступке и том неприятном, тошнотворном впечатлении, которое может теперь у кого-то остаться.

Ведущая поблагодарила обоих и передала слово певцу, у которого недавно вышел альбом и который даже на утреннее шоу пришел в вишневом вельветовом костюме и с густой черной подводкой на глазах. О нем самом всегда ходили разные и далеко не безобидные слухи, но он все же горячо поддержал мнение участников дискуссии о том, что гордость нации не потерпит, чтобы кто-то такой представлял ее на Олимпиаде. 

Затем он свернул в другую тему, сказав, что сочувствует своей коллеге и замечательному профессионалу, Рене Хашигаве, и не против будет поддержать ее в совместном проекте. Далее он рассуждал о своем творчестве и о возможность пережить предательство, выразив его в своей музыке.

Кисе выключил эту муть. Голова болела, и запах собственного пота, непривычно острый в кондиционированном воздухе квартиры раздражал как никогда. Стоило все же помыться в клубе.

Одно было хорошо. Раз телевизионщики не привели на эфир никого, кто был бы непосредственно в курсе скандала, никого действительно значимого или лично знакомого с Аомине, был шанс, что скандал останется на уровне домыслов и дальнейшего развития не получит.   
Пока Кисе доставал из стенного шкафа полотенце, он размышлял, что еще он может сделать, чтобы спасти ситуацию. Он отрегулировал воду в душевой кабине так, чтобы горячий поток разгонял кровь и успокаивал бешено скачущие мысли. Никаких контрастных душей, которые про себя он приравнивал к пытке. Он постоял какое-то время, опустив голову и позволив горячей воде литься на загривок и спину. Не хотелось думать о ситуации, в которой оказался теперь он сам. Когда Кисе наконец принял решение, стеклянную дверь уже целиком заволокло паром. 

Кисе приложил ладонь, оставив быстро затянувшийся отпечаток, и подумал про Аомине. Он не был тем человеком, о котором говорили гости программы. Не Аоминеччи. С другой стороны, Кисе готов был понять, почему Аомине скрывался. Ему двадцать шесть. Он вытащил сборную на достойное место мирового уровня. 

Кисе смотрел все игры Азиатского Чемпионата в этом году, даже при жестком графике тренировок своей команды. И мониторил таблицы промежуточных результатов в интернете в перерывах между съемками, а дома записывал трансляции по таймеру, чтобы потом смотреть матчи целиком. 

Он не играл с Аомине в этом сезоне, но играл в прошлом. И тогда Аомине оставался все тем же. Даже со слов Момои, он ни на каплю не изменился со времен старшей школы, когда они с Кисе еще общались.

Аоминеччи.

Давно он не использовал эту форму имени. Он повторил шепотом, будто опасаясь, что кто-то в пустой квартире услышит. Аоминеччи.

Но даже если это все правда, что с того? Кисе прислонился лбом к стеклу. Образы густо накрашенного певца и гомофобного режиссера стояли перед глазами. Вот его будущее, если он решит вмешаться во все это со своей помощью и пониманием. Аомине уже там. 

Кисе выдохнул и сделал воду еще горячее. Что, если он и сам уже в этом погряз, и не замечал этого?

До того дня они общались по-настоящему хорошо. Кисе звонил Аомине поныть насчет раздирающего его графика. Аомине звонил пожаловаться насчет учебы и девчонок. Они играли на выходных так часто, как Кисе бывал в Токио. Аомине, бывало, зависал у него на летних каникулах. Даже вместе съездили на пляж и раз выбрались в горы.

Последний Зимний Кубок старшей школы выиграла команда Кайджо. Этого не ожидал никто. В финале они победили Академию Тоо. И Аоминеччи. 

Кисе позвонил Аомине на следующий день после матча и договорился о встрече в выходные. Он еще помнил, как натянуто они общались после проигрыша Кайджо в первый год старшей школы и не хотел повторения истории, не хотел вот так закончить школу, почти врагами, с горечью от собственной победы, отвоеванной у лучшего друга.

Аомине был не менее важен для Кисе, чем победа. И Кисе собирался сказать ему об этом.

На улице был снегопад. Снег валил хлопьями, мельтеша в свете фонарей на площади перед торговым центром.

\- Эй, Кисе, - Аомине подошел к Кисе, подняв воротник у куртки от холодного ветра.

\- А? Привет.

Аомине протянул руку и стряхнул с его волос снег. Кисе поежился.

\- Вчера... Молодец, короче.

\- Ты не будешь меня ненавидеть после этого проигрыша? – улыбнулся Кисе.

\- Так ты же платишь за ужин. Идем? – Аомине, не дожидаясь его, натянул шапку и пошел мимо светящихся витрин. Кисе бросился догонять.

Свой проигрыш Аомине воспринял философски. Даже если и злился, то старался не портить Кисе эйфорию успеха. Это был особый случай. Все словно изменилось. Кисе еще никогда не был настолько в себе уверен.

Они сходили в кино, а потом зашли в кафе. Было уже поздно, выйдя из кафе, Аомине зевнул, и казалось, готов был уснуть хоть сейчас, разморенный едой и теплом. Они пешком добрались до набережной залива, постояли там, глядя, как снег исчезает на черной поверхности воды, словно даже не касаясь ее. Кисе вызвал такси.

\- Меня подвезут до станции, а тебя до дома. Хотя, наверное, мы могли бы еще куда-нибудь зайти.

\- Не, я домой. Завтра у меня эта дебильная подготовительная школа, - Аомине вздохнул на такой низкой ноте, что почти зарычал. – Скорей бы уже поступить, чтоб отстали.

На набережной никого не было, только их следы чернели на асфальте.

\- Почему Момоччи с нами не пошла? – вдруг спросил Кисе.

\- Да она расстроилась, вроде как последний турнир в старшей школе, а мы оказались вторыми. В общем, я сказал, чтобы у себя дома ревела, и не портила нам вечер.

\- А ты не расстроен? – Кисе встал спиной к ограждению, жалея, что оно слишком узкое, чтобы сесть. А лавочки были мокрыми от таявшего снега.

Аомине какое-то время смотрел в сторону, на далекие огни Колеса Обозрения, едва мерцающие в снегопаде, а потом заговорил.

\- Да я рад, что ты выиграл. Ты сильно играл, я едва успевал за тобой. Все это видели. Так что мне было не особо важно, кто из нас выиграет. Здорово, что ты взял свой шанс, наконец.

Кисе улыбнулся. Оказывается, чувствовали они одинаково. Результат был не так уж важен, пока можно было играть друг с другом, бросать вызовы, соревноваться, и никогда не останавливаться.

В тот момент Кисе действительно ощутил свою удачу, не просто разовый приз, а саму способность побеждать. 

Он мог. 

И не было ничего, что могло бы омрачить его горизонт.

\- В следующий раз...

\- Да ладно, это был последний раз, - пожал плечами Аомине.

\- В следующий раз, а он случится, не отдавай мне победу так просто.

\- Расскажи мне еще, как мне играть, идиот.

Кисе помолчал, а потом решил, что он не мог сегодня ошибаться. Не мог понять все эти чувства неверно. Что-то хорошее становилось реальностью.

Кисе повернул к себе лицо Аомине, и пока тот не успел среагировать, прижался к его губам. Аомине замер, потом приоткрыл рот, и Кисе решил, что это приглашение. Он прижался сильнее, закрыв глаза, поймав горячий выдох, соскользнул по его губам и шепнул «Аоминеччи».

И тогда Аомине его толкнул. Сильно ударил кулаком в грудь.

\- Какого... Кисе? Охерел?

\- Нет, - Кисе медленно сглотнул.

\- Отвали от меня. Просто отвали и держись подальше с этим... 

В кармане коротко завибрировал телефон. И смолк. Наверное, такси.

\- Аоминеччи.

Он молчал.

\- Ты поедешь?

\- Езжай. А я сам доберусь.

И Кисе уехал, сгорая от стыда. За то, что увидел ответное... не желание, но вроде как шанс, что Аомине может понять его и в этом. И как стыдно было оставлять его посреди города в снегопад.

В следующий раз они увиделись на товарищеском матче университетских команд. Аомине выиграл. Они не разговаривали. Друг с другом – нет. Но перед Момои Кисе оставался все тем же приятелем Аомине. И Аомине, кажется, изображал какое-то приятельское общения с ним. 

Со временем они, конечно, начали общаться. Не больше, чем было нужно, когда приходилось поговорить на встрече общих знакомых. Прошлой дружбы между ними уже не было.

И Кисе немалых сил стоило простить себя за то, что он так ошибся.

Он вышел из ванной, оделся и включил кондиционер, остывая после горячего душа. Он все еще не знал, хотел ли он сейчас взять реванш за тот вечер или просто помочь Аомине, потому что сейчас ситуация была хуже некуда, и Кисе мог его понять, как никто другой. Он нашел телефон на столе в кухне, набрал номер Момои, и в этот раз она ответила почти сразу.

\- Ки-чан, - сказала она. – Это просто как лавина какая-то. Нас уже с головой завалило.

\- Я приеду, - предложил Кисе.

\- Хорошо, - облегченно выдохнула она, и даже, судя по голосу, улыбнулась. - Постарайся успеть до двенадцати. В полдень Хашигава будет давать интервью в прямом эфире, и после этого начнутся настоящие сложности.

* * *

Добираться по утренним пробкам в другой конец города было настоящим адом. Кисе включил было радио, но потом, наткнувшись на очередное грязное обсуждение спортивного скандала, заткнул его. 

Но и тишина тоже быстро надоела. 

Встав на следующем перекрестке, Кисе нашел в бардачке флешку с музыкой, там были в основном скачанные из сети сборники хитов. Постукивая пальцами в такт по ободу руля, он бросил взгляд на экран. Рена Хашигава. 

Кисе усмехнулся, но оставил песенку. Раньше ему нравилось. А теперь на глупых сентиментальных фразах ему представлялся Аомине, что добавляло пикантного идиотизма всей ситуации. Он добрался до дома Момои за полтора часа, и к тому моменту плеер, как назло, успел включить ему эту песню еще дважды.

Район, в котором жила Момои, походил на игровую комнату гигантского ребенка. Кисе нравилось бывать здесь, и даже сегодня, стоило подняться на холм, настроение слегка прояснилось. 

Перед ним открывался вид на неправильные формы и стеклянные крыши дизайнерских особняков, в окружении пышных лиственных и хвойных крон. Кисе припарковался у тротуара. Широкая дорога была совершенно пуста в это время дня. Прохожих было мало, но с детской площадки, скрытой где-то за домами доносились звонкие крики. 

Кисе перешел улицу, позвонил в домофон, и почти сразу услышал писк открывшегося замка. За кронами камелий и сливовых деревьев виднелись плоские крыши небольшого дома из дерева и стекла, который был словно вырезан из сказочной книги и волшебным образом вклеен в картину многоэтажного и переполненного людьми мегаполиса.

Момои захотела этот дом с первого взгляда. Эта любовь стоила ей впоследствии целого состояния, но для своих девчонок Момои хотела только самого лучшего.

После школы она поступила на факультет связей с общественностью, и уже на третьем курсе начала работать на одно из крупных спортивных агентств по подбору персонала. Полутора лет ей хватило, чтобы найти возможность после диплома открыть собственное агентство и увести за собой половину клиентов с прошлого места работы. Чести ей это не делало, зато дало необходимый старт.

Если бы не препятствие, с которым даже она не знала, как справиться. За время учебы у нее было всего трое парней, ничего серьезного, как она сама считала. Ей, конечно, хотелось кружевной и пудровой сказки, и они с Кисе, бывало, говорили об этом. Но Момои боялась, что не сможет тогда осуществить задуманное. Собственное агентство было ее мечтой и в тот период - главной целью. 

Две полоски на трех тестах, купленных в аптеке на углу. Телефон того, с кем встречалась уже семь месяцев, оказался отключен после того, как она сообщила ему новость о скором отцовстве. Номер больше не обслуживался. Долгие размышления. Которые разрешила Момои-сан, помолчав минут десять над остывающим чаем в ее тихой съемной квартире. Она обещала забрать будущего ребенка, пока ее дочь не справится со всем остальным. 

Аомине даже предлагал найти того парня и разобраться. Момои ему категорически запретила в это лезть. А детей оказалось двое.

Первые шаги как независимый спортивный хед-хантер она начинала в положении. Она улыбалась и работала по четырнадцать часов в сутки, иногда без выходных. Вставала среди ночи и уезжала в аэропорт, когда нужно было перехватить нужного клиенту человека. Вела расследования в междугородних автобусах и отправляла собранные досье из незнакомых интернет-кафе. Когда близнецы родились, она два месяца провела, работая дома, а потом вернулась к своей сумасшедшей жизни.

И только два с половиной года назад она решила, что пора уже завязывать со своим гостевым родительством, купила этот дом и переехала сюда, забрав девочек от бабушки и дедушки. А те, хоть и вздохнули свободнее, все равно продолжали приезжать в гости минимум трижды в неделю.

Дорожка из камня вела сквозь сад к входной двери и застекленной оранжерее. Сейчас стеклянные двери зимнего сада были открыты, а шторы собраны, открывая террасу с низким столиком, вокруг которого валялись цветные подушки и плюшевый зоопарк близняшек.

Кисе подумал, что можно было бы пройти сразу на террасу. Но ради соблюдения формальностей все-таки позвонил дверь.

Момои открыла ему почти сразу, придержав дверь ногой и молча ткнула пальцем в прижатый плечом к щеке телефон. Одновременно она пыталась собрать волосы в пучок и свободной рукой подоткнуть в резинку все выпавшие пряди. 

Кисе показал ей, что будет ждать на террасе, и Момои, кивнув ему, исчезла где-то в глубине дома.

Из соседней комнаты до него доносились обрывки разговора:

\- Нет, только не Оокуда. Он гомофоб и сексист, у него были прецеденты в ранних публикациях. Вы никогда не отмоетесь, если позволите ему втянуть вас в спор. И еще. Для игроков я набросаю примерные тексты и вышлю вам на почту до выступления Рены. Пока предупредите их, что нужно молчать и отказываться от комментариев для прессы. Пускай переводят разговор на себя, если хотят. Да, я понимаю. Давайте, через двадцать шесть минут контрольный звонок. Спасибо, Харада-сан. До связи.

\- Привет, Ки-чан, - Момои заглянула в двери зимнего сада, но не успела пройти и пары шагов, как телефон в ее руке снова зазвонил. Она глянула на экран. - Прости, нужно ответить. Я на минутку.

Теперь она жестко кому-то выговаривала. Кисе не стал прислушиваться. Он осмотрелся, выискивая, куда бы сесть. Столик перед ним был погребен под распечатками, а все остальное пространство скрыто ворохом игрушек. 

У Момои явно не было времени на разбор игрового хаоса, который умудрялись оставлять Юри-чан и Мари-чан повсюду. Помимо разноцветного плюшевого зверья вокруг стола был разбросан набор кукольной посуды, модели машинок, детали какого-то конструктора и что-то сейчас сдутое, а под наваленной у цветочного горшка одеждой лежал апельсиновый мяч. Кисе присел, дотянулся и катнул мяч в свою сторону. На оранжевом боку обнаружилась полустертая катакана с узнаваемым небрежным почерком «Для Юри и Мари от дяди Дайки».

Момои как-то рассказала, что в первый раз увидев близнецов, Аомине попробовал разбудить их щекоткой, и когда они одновременно заканючили, сказал что это «Прикольнее, чем он думал». И в первое время его было сложно выпроводить из детской. Если Кисе приезжал только когда родители Момои были дома, то Аомине можно было обнаружить там в любое время, свободное от тренировок и матчей.

Где-то там они и начали снова общаться. Не особенно дружелюбно, скорее по делу, но оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Кисе и не рассчитывал вернуть непринужденность в их общение, и ему по-прежнему было стыдно. Аомине даже не всякий раз уходил, когда Кисе говорил, что останется. И это уже было большим прогрессом.

Кисе пару раз стукнул мячом о паркет. Мяч со звоном отскочил оба раза ему в ладонь. За такую ценность фанаты бы заплатили немало денег. 

Заплатят, если скандал утихнет, и Аоминеччи поедет на Олимпиаду. 

Но шумиха ставила участие Аомине в основном составе под вопрос, и, возможно, Комитету и менеджменту сборной придется исключить своего козырного игрока ради спокойствия остальной команды. Кисе не мог вспомнить, бывало ли такое раньше. До этого момента еще ни один скандал не затрагивал так прямо гордость самой нетерпимой нации.

Все дело было в Рене Хашигаве, в ее известности и в той слезливой истории, которой она поливала любую готовую слушать аудиторию. Скандалы на сексуальной почве всегда про грязь и всегда невероятно популярны среди обычных людей. А значит их легко можно использовать в чьих-нибудь политических целях.

Словно прочитав его мысли, в дверях появилась Момои и покачала телефоном в руке.

\- Это Рена. Все плохо, и она готовится к дневному шоу Ванды. Не мне тебе рассказывать, какая там аудитория и охват. А все, что я и агент Дай-чана успеваем, это предупредить других игроков об официальной версии и возможных ловушках во время интервью.

\- Момоччи, это все правда?

Кисе не знал, зачем спросил. Вырвалось. Уж если кто-то и знал, что на самом деле происходило с Аомине, так это она.

Момои пожала плечами, это явно было что-то, о чем ей не хотелось говорить даже Кисе. А может, и особенно ему.

\- Дай-чан не всем делится. Мне хочется верить, по крайней мере, что это просто его глупость.

\- Значит Рена-чан...

\- Скажем, я подозревала. Потому что иногда он поступал с девушками и похуже. Он же прямолинейный дурак и эгоист. Видимо, Хашигава оказалась позубастее, чем он думал.

Кисе удивленно посмотрел на Момои.

\- А тебе ведь нравится, что она ему ответила.

В комнате почти прозвучал ее легкий вздох.

\- Нет, мне не нравятся ее методы. Выливать грязь в прессу последнее дело даже для звезды. Но я не могла не подумать... ну, кто-то должен был поставить его на место. Это делает меня плохой, наверное, Ки-чан.

\- Не-а. Момоччи не может быть плохой. Ты заботишься о нем так, как он сам о себе никогда не собирался заботиться. Иначе он бы давно уже тебе позвонил.

\- Это правда, - согласилась Момои. – Без общей стратегии, нам придется тяжело. Надо как-то заставить его обсудить проблему.

Она встала возле столика и огляделась.

– Ты подождешь, пока я быстренько напишу памятку для сокомандников Дай-чана? Нам сейчас очень нужно сдержать волну, а журналисты станут охотиться именно за мнением спортивной общественности.

\- Конечно, - сказал Кисе, сев на подушку, которую до него занимал потрепанный плюшевый аллигатор. Аллигатора Кисе обнял как давнего приятеля – это был его подарок близнецам на новоселье. 

Момои выискивала что-то по комнате взглядом. Рабочий планшет, который, как оказалось, умело прятался под завалом на столе. Оставалось только выловить его оттуда, и Кисе первым увидев розовый край обложки под папками с досье, подсек добычу и, выудив наружу, отдал Момои. 

\- Спасибо, - она утроилась рядом и стала быстро набирать текст. 

\- Попробую еще дозвониться Аоминеччи, - решил Кисе, раз уж Момои все равно была занята.  
\- Он не включал телефон с утра, - не отрываясь, предупредила она. - Его ящик голосовой почты с самого утра переполнен.

Кисе, словно в подтверждение ее слов, уже услышал вежливое уверение от девушки-робота в том, что Аомине обязательно получит смс-уведомление о звонке. Когда-нибудь потом.

\- Что будем делать? Съездим к нему?

\- Да, после эфира Рены. У моей няни сегодня выходной. Но девочки в садике, их нужно будет забрать оттуда после пяти.

Момои с головой ушла в подготовку инструкций.

Кисе разглядывал сад через высокие окна. Хотя погода была сухой, небо хмурилось кучевыми облаками и будто на глазах теряло чистоту цвета.

\- Все, я отправила файл, - облегченно выдохнула Момои. – Сейчас еще разок позвоню Хараде-сану. Кисе, включи пока третий канал. После новостей начнется «Ванда».

Момои схватила со стола телефон и снова выбежала в другую комнату.

Эфир с Реной Кисе и Момои смотрели молча. Он стойко следил за реакциями Хашигавы и реакцией студии. Ванда, знаменитая поверенная звездных секретов, вспоминала предыдущие разоблачения гомосексуалистов. Хашигава играла в «хорошую мину при плохой игре», и поэтому студия целиком и полностью ей сочувствовала.

\- Плохо дело, - резюмировала Момои, когда шоу закончилось. – Давай съездим домой к Дай-чану. Может, получится что-то выяснить на месте.

* * *

Осада возле дома Аомине была плотной. Кисе насчитал четыре автомобиля телекомпаний, а Момои сказала, что вместе с немаркированными машинами их было штук восемь. Репортеры обосновались на газоне и контролировали дверь подъезда, приставая к каждому, кто собирался войти внутрь или выходил наружу.

Консьерж дома контролировал каждое открытие двери, не позволяя чужакам просочиться в подъезд.

\- Ну, что будем делать? – спросила Момои.

Кисе постучал пальцами по ободу руля, пытаясь придумать план действий, но только покачал головой.

\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, они нас сожрут.

\- Так, - решилась Момои. - Я пока могу сходить на разведку, поискать среди них кого-то знакомого, кто мог бы ввести меня в курс дела. Ки-чан, можешь пока кофе принести? И надень капюшон, перед тем как выйти. Тебе тут светиться точно не стоит.

Кисе вышел из машины, только чтобы посмотреть, куда направилась Момои. Глядя, как она разговаривает с оператором одной из команд, Кисе снова стало страшно. За Аомине. За то, что люди могут порой все решить за тебя, даже если ты ничего не сказал или не сделал.

Даже если у Аомине действительно были отношения с тем парнем, неужели он был настолько виноват, чтобы оказаться теперь в такой ситуации? 

Кисе вдруг увидел, как за спиной Момои и оператора открылась дверь, и консьерж выпустил из подъезда парня с собакой на поводке. Пес был крупным, рыжим и пушистым. Парень сразу натянул на голову капюшон и поволок пса за собой, не останавливаясь возле его любимых кустов на дорожке и игнорируя вопросы репортеров.

Кисе увидел свой шанс. Он пошел по своей стороне улицы, не выпуская парня из виду, обогнал его через два квартала и, перейдя улицу, подошел с другой стороны.

\- Привет! Тяжело, наверное, с таким вниманием? – Кисе постарался звучать дружелюбно.

\- Отвалите лучше... – парень поднял на него взгляд и осекся на полуслове. – Ой.

\- Да уж, - кивнул Кисе узнавшему его подростку. – Я бы тоже на всех срывался, если бы за мной с камерами таскались.

\- Точно, я утром Дракона выводил, они псу чуть лапы не оттоптали. Так ты к Дайки пришел?

\- Знаешь его? – спросил Кисе, присев перед раздышавшимся от постороннего внимания псом и погладил пушистые уши.

\- Шутишь! Да мы тут на площадке играем по выходным. Ну, если у него время есть. Он меня подтаскивает, я благодаря его тренировкам в этом году в основу школьной команды попал.

Кисе улыбнулся. Он хорошо знал это выражение лица, игрой Аомине нельзя было не загореться. Пацан тоже влетел в это на всей скорости, как и многие другие. Да даже как сам Кисе когда-то.

\- Слушай, а можешь меня и мою девушку через охрану протащить? Никак не можем до него дозвониться и разрулить этот хаос.

\- Конечно. Пойдем.

\- Не сейчас. Выведи Дракона в половине девятого. Встретимся здесь, ладно? 

\- Сделаю, - согласился пацан. – Ты передавай Дайки... А нет, ничего не передавай. Рена – та еще стерва, вот! – и он, смутившись, потащил пса обратно. – Давай, Дракон! Иди уже!

Момои и Кисе заехали в ресторан пообедать, забрали близняшек из садика и отвезли к Куроко. Иногда он присматривал за ними. Момои считала это чисто дружеским одолжением, но Кисе не был так в этом уверен. Он все равно надеялся, что Момои однажды заметит, как Куроко изменился и смотрит на нее совсем иначе, чем смотрел в старшей школе. Кажется, теперь он ее ценил куда больше.  
Без двадцати девять Кисе, Момои, парень и пес встретились у перекрестка, подождали, пока Дракон нагуляется, и вернулись к дому Аомине к нужному времени. 

Репортеры настраивали оборудование, готовясь выйти в эфир в девятичасовом выпуске. Никто не заметил, что вернулось больше людей, чем ушло. Консьержу мальчишка сказал, что это знакомые его матери.

Они поднялись и позвонили в дверь квартиры, но им никто не открыл. Телефон все еще был выключен.

\- Что будем делать? – спросил Кисе, растерянно посмотрев на Момои.

\- Давай подождем, и попробуем чуть позже. Может, он уснул или моется, - она тоже совсем не выглядела уверенной в своих словах.

Они спустились в пролет между этажами, где рядом с развесистыми растениями в вазах, скрывавшими узкие ассиметрично расположенные окна, стоял небольшой диван и журнальный стол. Меньше чем через час Кисе вдруг услышал, как наверху открылась дверь.

\- Аоминеччи? – позвал он и потрепал по плечу Момои, которая в наушниках смотрела мультик с телефона. – Аоминеччи? Это ты?

* * * 

Аомине поднимался, перешагивая сразу по две-три ступеньки. Кисе не собирался его догонять и тем более втягивать в разговоры. Его присутствия было пока достаточно. Пить Аомине не любил и особенно этим не занимался, он становился от алкоголя досадно тяжелым, медлительным и замкнутым.

Вот и сейчас он прошел по хрустящему настилу крыши, глянул с бортика вниз, на разошедшихся по скамейкам или машинам журналистов, и сел сам. Спиной к борту. Кисе отдал Момои куртку, ему же пришлось сесть на грязное покрытие крыши прямо так. Ладно, когда вернется домой, закинет джинсы в стирку. Такие мысли отвлекали его, пока Аомине молчал.

\- Дай-чан, - нарушила Момои гулкую, полную далекой городской ночи тишину.

\- Сатсуки, заткнись, - Аомине протянул ей бутылку. – Девчонки с кем-то остались?

\- У Тетсу-куна сегодня.

\- Дерьмово, - протянул Аомине, и, не предлагая им, скрутил крышку с бутылки и отпил. – Тетсу сказал что-нибудь?

\- Нет. Мы с ним потом поговорим. Или лучше ты сам поговоришь.

\- Чего, сказать «вот вы предупреждали и были правы»? Да зачем? Если все вокруг воняет, то чистым никто не выйдет.

Кисе чувствовал, как внутри тихо, но верно копится злость на исключенность из круга избранных.  
\- Дай мне бутылку, Аоминеччи.

\- Чего? – тот поднял бровь.

\- Саке, давай сюда, хочу выпить.

Аомине передал ему бутылку, и Кисе глотнул. Он хлебнул слишком много. Едва перевел дыхание, так обжег крепкий алкоголь все внутри.

Почему-то вспомнилась та давно уже забытая обида на то, что это он нашел магазинчик у школы, вниз по холму и предложил там брать мороженое на всех после тренировок. Но традиция быстро стала общей, а потом и вовсе священной между Аомине, Момои и Куроко. Та обида кольнула и исчезла, а сейчас она снова вдруг накатила горечью и распустилась внутри горячим алкогольным цветом. За все, что бы он ни приносил для себя и Аоминеччи. Это все быстро растаскивалось другими, становилось общаим, оказывалось слишком удачным, чтобы быть только их. И часто никто даже не помнил про Кисе, всем казалось, что удачная идея как-то сама собой пришла из ниоткуда.

\- Тебе нужно было дать интервью прямо сегодня, сразу. Мог бы позвонить, Дай-чан, - с укором сказала Момои.

\- Уймись, Сатсуки. Ну не сообразил. Думал, Рена так шутит. А потом уже было не до того.

Кисе положил локоть на бордюр крыши и наблюдал, как мигали в небе сигнальные огоньки самолетов, разлетающихся в черном небе по разным концам земли.

\- ... эй, Кисе.

Кисе не сразу понял, что Аомине позвал его.

\- А?

\- Чего ты застыл там? Еще выпьешь?

Кисе взял у него бутылку. В этот раз тепло вспыхнуло не в горле, а в голове. Согрело затылок, качнуло мир, будто корму корабля на волне.

\- Ты им поверил, Кисе, - вдруг прямо сказал Аомине. Под его пристальным и почти трезвым взглядом Кисе снова стало стыдно. Он попытался сделать вид, что не понял, о чем говорит Аомине.

\- Мы приехали помочь.

\- Да тебя бы ни на секунду не задело какой-то там грязный слух. Мало ты их, что ли, видел. Но в этот ты поверил, и поэтому приехал, да, Кисе?

Кисе склонил голову на бок. Безразлично скользнул взглядом мимо Аомине, а потом, словно бы нехотя, снова вернулся к нему.

\- Так я зря приехал, выходит?

\- Ки-чан? – Момои приготовилась их разнимать.

\- Да, нет, не зря. – Аомине вдруг запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, едва заметно. Но Кисе успел поймать это мгновение. – Ты все правильно понял, Кисе. Думаешь, мне стыдно?

\- Это тебе решать, Аоминеччи.

\- Огрызаешься, Кисе?

\- Ты первый спросил.

\- Давай тогда еще выпьем. 

Кисе едва приложил горлышко бутылки к губам, размышляя про неконтактные поцелуи, или как там эту чушь называли, и почувствовал, что лицо укололо внезапная капля. И еще одна. Момои тоже заметила.

\- Дождь начинается, давайте вернемся.

Аомине реагировал все заторможеннее, Момои пришлось повторить дважды, чтобы он услышал. Он был очень пьян, подумал Кисе. И к лучшему. Они уснут, а утром решат, как спасти Аомине.

Пока они спускались, Момои пошла вперед, взяв у Аомине ключ. Кисе попытался взять его руку и закинуть к себе на плечо, но Аомине, пусть и с опозданием, толкнул его.

\- Кисе, не трогай меня.

Кисе пожал печами и пошел последним.  
Он чувствовал разочарование. И ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Спасать того, кто не особенно в этом нуждается – не очень благородное занятие. 

Подумай о себе, напомнил Кисе своему отражению в зеркале в темной прихожей квартиры Аомине. Алкоголь очень мешал посмотреть этому отражению прямо в глаза. Там, внутри, было что-то, что Кисе сейчас пугало. Возможно, понимание, что уйди он сейчас, то причинит меньше вреда, чем если решит остаться. Думать только о себе было правильнее. Уйти – было правильнее.

\- Хватит пялиться, и так красивый, - вышел из ванной, разминая шею, Аомине. Он и то выглядел бодрее. – У меня тут роллы остались. Им три дня, но на вкус нормальные. Будешь? Сатсуки? – крикнул он в гостиную.

Они поели там же, не включая свет и телевизор. Достаточно было огней с улицы, которые расплывались в каплях воды, скользящих по окнам. Кисе забыл задернуть штору, когда разглядывал, как журналисты в мокрых дождевиках укутывали в шуршащий целлофан оборудование. Однажды Кисе предлагали вести спортивные новости. Хорошо, что отказался. Как бы он сейчас смотрел в глаза Аоминеччи?

Он оглянулся. Аомине смотрел на него. Кисе вопросительно дернул головой.

\- Чего? – спросил он, почему-то шепотом.

\- На Сатсуки посмотри. Смешная.

Момои, видимо, утомившись за день, уснула на диване, положив щеку на ладонь.

\- Я принесу ей одеяло. Давай ее укроем?

\- Возьми плед из шкафа.

Кисе принес плед, и, укутав Момои, как ребенка, распустил ей волосы. Резинка была тугой и наверняка разбудила бы ее.

\- Пойдем в другую комнату, Аоминеччи. Не будем мешать.

\- Выбирай.

\- В кухню, - решил Кисе. 

Сидеть на кухне за обеденным столом ему не хотелось, но от спальни явно стоило держаться подальше. Кисе по пути свернул в туалет, облегчился и остановился возле раковины помыть руки. В ванной был бардак, корзину накрыло извержением грязных вещей, на стиральной машине лежали спортивные журналы, какие-то согревающие крема.

Кисе сполоснул руки, вытер о первое попавшееся и, кажется, чистое полотенце. И просто из любопытства заглянул за зеркальную дверцу шкафчика над раковиной.

Тут лежало мыло, тальк, губка - на нижней полке. А на верхней стояла смазка и рядом лежал круглый пластиковый контейнер для противозачаточных таблеток с цветными секторами. Кисе перевел дыхание. Взял контейнер, рассмотрел. Не хватало тут только нескольких таблеток и не по порядку, видимо, это был запасной вариант на случай, если Рена забывала про основной. 

Кисе положил ее таблетки обратно и заставил себя посмотреть на ситуацию проще. Дружелюбнее. Ну, в конце концов, никто не давал гарантий, что отношения Аомине и Рены не были настоящими. 

Кисе нашел Аомине на кухне. Тот сидел за столом, так и не включив свет.

Кисе подошел к окнам, выглянул наружу сквозь щель между занавесками. Дождь расхрабрился и бил в стекло тугими, хлесткими струями.

Аомине что-то буркнул себе под нос. Кисе оглянулся и увидел, что Аомине включил телефон.

\- Может, лучше завтра посмотреть?

\- Хрен найдешь что. Тут вообще есть нормальный поиск? – с досадой вызверился Аомине. – Завалили память. Бесит разбираться.

\- Важные сообщения есть?

\- Ну вот Найки контракт отменили. Типа финансирование пересматривается, поэтому задержим проект на неопределенный срок.

\- Это только в Японии. Олимпиада поменяет их решение.

\- Да-а, - Аомине почесал макушку и снова стал листать бесполезный истеричный спам в телефоне. Телефон друг зазвонил, так неожиданно громко, что Аомине уставился на него в недоумении, и только спустя мгновение выключил.

Он бросил убитый телефон на стол, как трофей.

\- Если вообще у меня будет Олимпиада.

\- Они не станут так рисковать. В мире всем давно наплевать, какие скандалы за кем числятся. Ты можешь убивать людей, но если ты лучший, то никто слова поперек не скажет.

\- Да не успокаивай. Мне плевать.

\- Аоминеччи, хочешь кофе? – не стал продолжать тему Кисе.

Он поднялся и подошел к шкафам, выискивая кофе, чтобы заправить в машину, специи и сливки. Аомине молча наблюдал за его действиями, Пока Кисе не поставил на стол две кружки.

\- Кофе крепкий. Самое то, если в голове муть.

\- Нету у меня мути никакой, - огрызнулся Аомине, и придвинул себе кружку поближе. – Горький сойдет.

\- А я с сахаром буду, - зачем-то сообщил Кисе.

Аомине потом молчал, и Кисе пил кофе, разглядывая, как капли-тени ползут по полотну штор.

\- Ты еще увидишься с этим человеком?

Аомине повел плечом, словно сбросил с него неудобную ношу.

\- Да сложно там все. Не увижусь, конечно. Кажется, это за ним следили, а Рене скинули снимки, просто чтобы отвести подозрение от другой стороны. Прикрыли его от скандала, который сами и устроили. Подставили меня. Да и плевать.

Аомине замолчал, и Кисе понял, что продолжать не стоило. Аомине и так ничего не отрицал.

Кисе взял его телефон со стола, включил, покопался в настройках, чтобы случайным звонком не потревожить Момои, а потом стал чистить в памяти уведомления и однообразные смс с текстом «Где ты?» и «Что случилось?» от менеджеров, агента и еще кучи контактов и каких-то номеров. Аомине сейчас был важен для многих людей.

Кисе справился с несколькими десятками, и ему надоело. Он положил телефон на стол и только тогда заметил, что Аомине его разглядывал. И даже не подумал отвести взгляд.

\- Ну спрашивай, Кисе. Ты же собираешься спросить.

Кисе фыркнул.

\- Я не удивлен, Аоминеччи. Ты, наверное, плохо меня знаешь, - медово протянул он.

\- Я тебя нормально знаю, - сказал Аомине, тут же настроившись на перепалку. – Ты удивлен и взбешен. Иначе чего ты весь вечер на меня изводишься?

\- Потому что мне жаль.

\- Меня? Я сам разберусь...

\- Жаль, что тогда у тебя был Курокоччи на первом месте. А сейчас какой-то другой человек. Я и подумать не мог, что у тебя это все станет так серьезно. Я ничерта не понимал когда-то. Думал, если буду с тобой играть, крутиться рядом, всегда в поле зрения, то ты увидишь. Но что бы я ни делал, ты не воспринимал меня серьезно, а не как –товарища-придурка из команды.

\- Кисе, это давно было? Приехал напомнить, каким я тогда был идиотом? – Аомине откинулся на спинку стула и, кажется, стал трезвее.

\- Да это правильно было. Ну где я был? В команде вместе с тобой. Потом против тебя. Да ты бы меня сожрал живьем. Когда я смотрел на тебя в старшей школе, я понимал. Я никогда не смог бы сделать того, что сделал Курокоччи. Это я про игру сейчас, он вернул тебе игру. Что я-то мог поставить против этого? Я не смог бы тебя так разозлить, как он. А потом причинить тебе еще больше боли, чтобы ты перестал злиться.

\- Да-а, - Аомине нарисовал что-то пальцем по следу стакана на столешнице. – Серьезно тебя пришибло, Кисе. А я даже не знаю, почему послал тебя в тот раз.

\- Дурак ты потому что трусливый. Было и прошло, Аоминеччи, - не обиделся Кисе.

\- Сам дурак, - вздохнул Аомине. – Прямолинейный и нарываешься опять.

\- Не нарываюсь, я же много лет не вспоминал.

\- Ну и сейчас не стоит начинать, - Аомине потянулся, хрустнул шеей. – Спать не хочешь?

Было уже глубоко за полночь. У Кисе от усталости мутилось в голове. Он поднялся со стула и вопросительно посмотрел на Аомине.

\- Может, Момоччи в спальню отправим, а сами в гостиной ляжем?

Вдвоем они подняли Момои. Она спросила, все ли в порядке, сходила смыла косметику и ушла в спальню. Кисе убедился, что она устроилась хорошо, и пожелал спокойной ночи. Аомине крикнул то же самое из гостиной, где в это время расстилал футон.

\- Выбирай, сверху или снизу, - сказал он, гордо разглядывая собственноручно взбитую и гостеприимно разглаженную постель. Второй комплект белья он комом кинул в угол дивана, чтобы сделать его менее привлекательным для гостя. Но Кисе на такую хитрость бы не купился.  
Он рассмеялся и свалился на диван.

\- Зараза, - откомментировал Аомине. И сел рядом с ним.

Тишина заполонила все углы, и слегка гудела пространстве тихой и темной квартиры.

\- Тебе стоило бы извиниться перед Реной, - сказал Кисе.

\- Так она тогда вернется, - поморщился Аомине.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы вернулась? Может, дать ей время успокоиться?

\- Я бы дал ей время вещи собрать. Могла бы мне все сказать, прежде чем все журналистам вытряхивать.

\- Но изменил ведь ты.

Разговор зашел в тупик. Аомине медленно моргал, сгоняя наступавший сон, и смотрел куда-то в пространство, размякнув от нервов, алкоголя и усталости. Кисе толкнул его рукой в плечо, намереваясь согнать с дивана и лечь.

Аомине повернул голову, посмотрел на него.

\- Кисе, ты же знаменитость. Как ты избегал таких сплетен?

\- Да никак. Смеялся, говорил, чтобы люди перестали выдумывать. Махал девятью хвостами как лис-оборотень из сказки, убеждая всех, что им показалось. Но меня и не ловили особо. Было раз, что встречался с двумя девушками. Они потом в торговом центре подрались, а кто-то снял на телефон и слил в сеть. Так, как тебя Рена уделала, у меня никогда не было, если подумать.

Аомине шумно выдохнул.

\- Это из-за того, что я по мужикам. Наверное.

\- Ты спишь с Реной. Это уже не «по мужикам», - покачал головой Кисе. 

Он поднялся, заставил Аомине пересесть на подлокотник дивана и быстро расстелил постель. Забрался, как был, в одежде.

\- Спокойной ночи, Аоминеччи.

Аомине похлопал ладонью по его ноге под одеялом.

\- Давай, Кисе.

Они легли, Кисе отвернулся к спинке и слушал стук дождя. Под закрытыми веками кружилась размытая карусель образов. Много воспоминаний об Аомине. О том, какими они с ним когда-то были. 

Потом он провалился на более глубокий уровень, и там смотрел, словно со стороны, на свою обреченную влюбленность, на детали, которыми его щедро одаривало профессиональное внимание. Пальцы, шея, прыщик на лбу, зубы и мягкий язык за ними. Все это сплеталось в порнографический жаркий ком и вязко перекатывалось в его голове. Он понял, что не сможет сейчас спать.

\- Аоминеччи, - позвал он.

\- М? – отозвался тот с пола.

Кисе помедлил, прежде, чем задать самый важный и самый стыдный вопрос, который его просто разрывал весь день.

\- Если бы повторил то же, что сделал в тот день после Зимнего Кубка, ты бы снова оттолкнул?

\- Долго сочинял, идиот? – спросил Аомине слишком быстро для пьяного и сонного человека.

\- Не особо, - соврал Кисе. 

\- Посмотри на меня, Кисе.

Он перевернулся, стащив за собой половину постели, посмотрел на Аомине. Тот лежал, приподнявшись на локте.

\- Ты чего, решил отомстить за тот случай что ли?

Кисе не знал, стоило ли врать, он слишком привык к тому, что Аомине не должен ничего такого между ними заметить. Врать и притворяться всегда было привычным.

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Кисе. – Я просто завидую этому уродливому мелкому сучонку. Я так и не смог дотянуться до тебя. А он получил все, несмотря на твои предубеждения, твои отношения с Реной, несмотря на все. Я бы тогда все отдал. А сейчас не знаю уже.

Аомине устало прикрыл глаза. Кисе посмотрел в потолок. Вот и все. Осталось успокоить срывающееся дыхание.

\- Сейчас я бы все отдал, чтобы изменить тот день, - сказал вдруг Аомине.

\- Что?

\- Говорю, что не послал бы. Не так это и страшно. Хотя если тебя поближе узнать, то ты тот еще гемор.

До Кисе долго доходило.

\- Ты бы захотел быть со мной? Пройти со мной через этот скандал?

\- А ты бы захотел впутаться со мной в такое дерьмо?

\- Нет, мы бы не впутались. Мы были бы умнее. Я бы никому не позволил так тебя подставить, - сказал Кисе, уже забыв про все свои «если» и «может быть». Он уже обещал и сам едва понимал, почему ему так важно это сказать. Дать себе немного надежды.

\- И как бы ты это сделал?

\- Мы бы вышли в обнимку под камеры и просто пообщались с ними и друг с другом. И у них бы челюсти сводило от злости, что этот флирт ничего не доказывает, что если мы так открыты, то за нами нет ничего постыдного, тайного или порочного. Никаких тайн. Вот мы, два парня, любим друг друга до одури, потому что друзья и полжизни вместе. И Рену выставили бы просто слишком чувствительной.

\- Истеричкой?

\- Только любя. Вообще не было бы никакой Рены. Я бы не согласился на прикрытие. Это всегда дерьмовая идея. Нужно уметь быть на виду, выкладывать все карты, чтобы они не могли доказать существование каких-либо страшных тайн. А прикрытие всегда подразумевает, что тебе есть, что скрывать.

\- Я ненавижу врать. Ты знаешь. Я устал врать, я бы рассказал всю правду, даже если это будет финалом карьеры, позором для родителей и команды, и Сатсуки потом меня убьет.

Кисе сел.

\- Не делай этого, - попросил он.

\- А как потом жить с ложью? Я не знаю, смогу ли я измениться, сдерживаться, тонуть в скуке семейной романтики. Всю жизнь рядом с такой вот Реной, которую я так и не смог хотя бы как друга полюбить.

\- Ну и не запирай себя. Всему миру об этом сообщать не обязательно. Не ври, главное, себе, - Кисе поднялся, собираясь приоткрыть балконную дверь, чтобы впустить в пропахшую алкоголем комнату немного свежего ночного воздуха. Но вспомнил об осторожности.

А в следующее мгновение Аомине прижал его к стеклянной двери, натянув шторы так, что наверху опасно затрещали крепления. 

Кисе повернулся и удержал руку Аомине в своей, разглаживая пальцами его ладонь. Вторую положил ему на грудь, почувствовав сквозь тонкую футболку его напряженное дыхание.

\- Поцелуй меня, - Аомине подался вперед, вдавил Кисе в тонкую ткань сильнее, хмуро продолжая выискивать в его лице ответы. – Дл я окончательной честности.

\- Могут увидеть, - шепнул Кисе. – Пойдем куда-нибудь.

\- Поцелуй.

Кисе увернулся от его губ, прижался ртом к его подбородку, спустился губами по шее.

\- Аоминеччи.

\- Ты до сих пор обо мне думаешь?

Кисе поцеловал его за ухом.

\- Если ты сейчас от меня не свалишь, я вряд ли смогу сдержаться и не убить тебя нахрен.

\- Да убей уже. Все лучше, чем это, - Кисе втянул его в поцелуй, вязкий и пьяный. В голове все плыло и мутно качалось, но это был его Аоминеччи. Его.

\- Так, пойдем отсюда, пока Сатсуки не проснулась. Минуту только.

Кисе думал, у Аомине найдется еще какая-нибудь комната, с закрывающейся дверью. Много ли им надо было. Но Аомине ушел в кухню, потом полез в шкаф и достал оттуда свернутый коврик для йоги.

\- Все, валим отсюда.

Аомине звякнул ключами. А потом протянул Кисе руку, и Кисе уже ни от чего не смог бы отказаться в этот момент.

Воздух был чистым и прохладным. Дождь казался безразличным к надуманным проблемам. Кисе почувствовал озноб, но рука Аомине стала от этого еще теплее. На шершавом покрытии под ногами рябили лужи, Кисе подошел к ограждению, посмотрел вниз. Никого из журналистов, конечно, уже не было перед домом. Время было глубоко за полночь.

Футболка быстро пропиталась водой, Кисе стянул ее. Без прилипшей к телу ткани дождь показался теплее и приятнее.

Кисе не успел обернуться, Аомине сам обнял его со спины, прижал к себе. В его руках было так спокойно, будто время никуда не убегало. И они ничего не успели еще потерять.

\- Аоминеччи, - Кисе откинулся на него, лениво и медленно потерся затылком о его плечо, скользнул щекой по щеке. По коже растекались прикосновения. Аомине сжимал его сильно и надежно, уверенный в том, что хочет этого. С ним, сейчас.

Да не важно. Даже если это случится только сегодня.

\- Мне остановиться? – спросил вдруг Аомине.

Вместо ответа Кисе запрокинул голову, и Аомине скользнул влажным поцелуем по его шее. Кисе завел руку назад, поглаживая синхронно мокрый затылок Аомине.

Руки Аомине сользили его по груди. Пальцы сминали кожу на животе, будто Аомине не мог осознать, что Кисе настоящий.

Пришлось расстегнуть себе джинсы и положить руку Аомине на расстегнутую ширинку, доказывая ему реальность каждого прикосновения.

\- Ложись, - Аомине потянул его к брошенному под козырьком выхода коврику для йоги, и на мгновение, устраиваясь удобнее, Кисе подумал, трахал ли Аомине Рену на этом самом коврике. Или еще кого-то...

Губы Аомине скользили по влажной коже, по плечам, шее, груди. Дождь и Аомине, покрывающие его теплыми поцелуями, уже не различить, где кто.

\- Мне это снится? - как всегда, подумав о том же, спросил его Аомине, совсем низко и хрипло.

\- Нет конечно, - хмыкнул Кисе. – Завтра у нас будет кошмарное утро.

\- Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? – вопрос оказался неожиданным.

Кисе открыл глаза. Аомине смотрел на него, дышал ртом, едва приоткрыв губы.

\- Нет никого конкретного. Я весь твой.

И тут Кисе понял, что сказал. Стало неловко, потому что он не собирался заставлять Аомине быть с ним.

В конце концов, у Аомине было разбито сердце, и он только что пережил предательство и расставание с обоими близкими ему людьми. Для Кисе здесь не было места. Только порыв среди сожалений и ошибок.

\- Прости, я не имел в виду... Ты мне ничего не должен, ладно?

\- За что ты извиняешься? – Аомине нахмурился. – Черт, Кисе. Ты подумал, что... Нет, Кисе, это не разовое мероприятие. Я понимаю, что делаю и с кем. Я просто... Хотел убедиться, что утром ты не пожалеешь. Ну и что я не отбиваю тебя у какой-нибудь потрясающей девчонки.

\- Я свободен. Но утром я могу пожалеть кое о чем другом, - Кисе сунул руку в его штаны, погладил, прикидывая размеры.

\- Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь занимался аналом? 

\- Если девочки были не против.

\- Ну у самого хоть раз-то был опыт снизу?

\- Дурак что ли?

\- Вообще никогда?

\- Может, пальцы во время минета.

\- Плохо. Потому что я адово хочу тебя выебать, и это будет очень больно.

\- Да и пофигу. Давай.

\- Кисе, я не садист.

\- Ну все, расходимся, - Кисе укусил его за плечо. Аомине ответил глубоким поцелуем.

\- Повернись, - сказал он.

Аомине помог ему устроиться на боку с поджатыми коленями. Джинсы, сдавившие щиколотки у кроссовок мешали нормально развести ноги и выгнуться. Аомине медлил где-то за спиной, и Кисе вдруг почувствовал холодный и тяжелый страх. Боязнь одиночества.

\- Аоминеччи.

\- Сейчас...

\- Я безумно тебя любил тогда. Ты не представляешь...

\- А сейчас уже нет?

В его голосе была улыбка. И он, наконец, лег позади, сразу же укрыв Кисе собой, согрев ему спину.

Погладил ладонью под ягодицами, потом скользнул пальцами между ними. И вместе с поцелуем в плечо стал вкручивать палец внутрь.

Это было искристо, холодно, жарко одновременно. Кисе сжался и дернулся подальше от проникающего внутрь движения. Скользкого и тугого.

\- Тише, просто дыши как всегда.

Кисе сосредоточился на вдохах и выдохах.

Аомине двигал пальцем в презервативе внутри него. Постепенно это стало возбуждающим. Обязательным. Сладким.

\- Аоминеччи...

\- Два будут больнее.

\- И хорошо...

Это было правдой. Два пальца уже раздирали. Кисе пытался не сжиматься, но не мог. Аомине безжалостно пропихивал пальцы дальше, и покручивал, отчего Кисе казалось, что его задницу поджаривают заживо и без кожи.

\- Не получится... – низко вздохнул Кисе.

\- Дрочи себе. Будет легче.

Аомине облизывал его ухо, хрипло рассказывая, что делать, и совал в задницу пальцы все быстрее. Кисе стонал, думая о том, что нельзя. Что журналисты, Момоччи, соседи, кто угодно...

Когда Аомине вставил ему медленно три, это было уже ожидаемо. Туго, горячо. Болезненно. Но ничего нового. Только сильные толчки внутри. Поглаживание своего члена. Поцелуи Аомине всюду. Его тепло.

\- Давай попробуем.

\- Как мне лечь?

\- Так, на боку хорошо. Откройся только немного, согни колено сильнее.  
Аомине надел новую резинку на свой член и стал медленно возить им по горящему входу.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кисе.

\- Потерпишь?

\- Ты уже далеко зашел. Мне самому теперь надеться, или все-таки ты что-то сделаешь?

\- Я осторожно.

Кисе растаял не столько от гладкого проникновения и максимальной, дикой растянутости, сколько от рук, когда Аомине обхватил его, прижался, и вошел глубже, чем доставали пальцы.

Сложно было понять, что происходило.

Кисе знал, что Аомине двигался в нем. И что целовал его спину. И что их влажная кожа липко схлопывалась при каждом движении. И это смешило и возбуждало. Кисе сам начал двигаться навстречу. Аомине гладил все его тело, куда только мог дотянуться.

И Кисе, поначалу дожидавшийся только когда все закончится, уже забыл об этом, и ему не хотелось, чтобы эти пытки прекратились в ближайший миллиард лет. Давление внутри превращалось в какое-то странное, иррациональное возбуждение, в электрический шар под кожей, вспыхивавший от каждого толчка.

Член, мокрый то ли от дождя, то ли от смазки, проскальзывал в пальцах. Аомине помог ему. Его рука была горячее, жестче, и он знал, как. Он двигался уже не синхронно, как получалось, но быстро. Кисе сжимал его руки. Ловил пальцами его бедра. Тянул на себя.

Кисе кончил первым. 

В теплую ладонь Аомине.

Больше ничего не хотелось, но Аомине еще не кончил.

\- Продолжишь? - спросил Кисе, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- А можно?

\- Да. Не прекращай.

Дальше было чувствительнее и жестче. Аомине перевернул его на спину, навалился сверху, почти придавив колено Кисе к его же груди. Направил себя внутрь.

И поцеловал.

Едва хватая губы друг друга, едва смешивая дыхание, едва дотягиваясь языками. Что угодно было хорошо и правильно.

Аомине выгнулся. И засаживал ему внутрь на пределе возможного. Кисе думал, что взорвется. Распадется на атомы. Сгорит.

Он попробовал снова гладить опавший член, но оставил эту идею. Чувствовать только движения Аомине в себе тоже было хорошо.

Кисе гладил его, по щеке, по плечу, по груди, сжимая соски.

\- А! Кисе! – Аомине вздрогнул. Снова и снова. Напряженный, зажмурившись, он кончал где-то глубоко внутри, и Кисе чувствовал каждый разряд, который проходил через их соединенные тела. Аомине приоткрыл глаза и, наконец, посмотрел на Кисе, устало и довольно.

\- Кисе.

\- Я знаю, - он почувствовал, как Аомине оставил его растянутым и открытым, а потом вдруг снова притянул ближе, обнял и прижался всем телом. – Я все знаю. А еще я замерз.

\- Жарко же.

\- Можешь сам тут ночевать. А я домой пойду.

\- Кисе.

Аомине поцеловал его. Что могло быть лучше? Только подняться, подкалывая друг друга тем, как не слушались и подкашивались ноги, как кружилась голова, и как приходилось цепляться друг за друга, просто чтобы натянуть обратно джинсы, подобрать использованные презервативы и упаковки от них, свернуть долбанный коврик и спуститься потом по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь и едва сдерживаясь от смеха.

* * *

После бессонной ночи в голове осталось только туманное недомогание. Кисе казалось, что он прикрыл глаза на пару минут, но когда он проснулся, комната была запорошена рассыпчатым утренним светом и, судя по времени на телефоне, прошло около четырех часов. Аомине в гостиной не было. Его футон лежал путым.

Кисе поднялся, чувствуя себя по-прежнему вымотанным. Заглянул в спальню к Момои. Она еще спала. 

Кисе сходил в туалет, познакомившись с неприятными последствиями пьяного секса. А затем тихо прошел на кухню, включил бойлер и телевизор, полез в шкафчик за уже знакомой пачкой кофе.

Токийский спортивный канал завершался спецрепортажем про нашумевшую историю с открывшимися только сегодня подробностями из жизни гениального баскетболиста.

В кадре появился Аомине. Он говорил сразу в несколько протянутых к нему микрофонов, и периодически кивал кому-то вне кадра, явно узнавая кого-то в лицо.

Кисе вдруг понял, что за спиной Аомине была знакомого цвета стена дома, этого самого дома, и газон, и дерево на входе. Кисе огляделся вокруг в поисках пульта от телевизора, но нигде его не нашел. Пришлось подбежать к телевизору, чтобы включить звук вручную.

\- ...Теперь утверждаете, что это было недоразумение? Вам не кажется, что это выглядит как трусливые оправдания?

\- А кто спорит, что нет? – Аомине пожал плечами. – У меня же с девчонкой проблемы. Надо что-то делать, даже если я всем покажусь трусом и слабаком. Так что давайте прямо тут все и решим, окей?

Кто-то позади толпы, видимо все еще ждал скандального разоблачения, потому что выкрикнул:

\- Дайки, так ты гей?

Аомине ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. Журналисты тут же разулыбались, сочтя это рискованной, но хорошей шуткой.

\- Да ладно бы гей, может, проще бы жилось. А так чувствую себя конченым ублюдком, что не смог удержать Рену-чан. Я видел ее вчера по телеку. Обиделась. Если раньше я ее задевал, то это было как катастрофа, но сейчас все совсем плохо. И у нее есть на это право. Не знаю, что мне делать, но если ей хочется решить все с вашим участием, парни, то я так и сделаю. Потому что Рена-чан, конечно, этого заслуживает. Так, давайте, снимите меня, чтобы красивый был.

Момои вошла на кухню и остановилась рядом с Кисе. Он едва сдерживал нервную вибрацию от которой леденели руки и ноги, и в животе было холодно и пусто. Хотелось броситься на улицу, следом за Аомине, хотелось сделать хоть что-то, хоть как-то помочь.

\- Не зря мы с ним до утра сидели над этим спектаклем. Играет просто отлично, - Момои посмотрела на Кисе и положила теплую ладонь на его предплечье. – Не волнуйся так, Ки-чан, он знает, что делает.

\- Когда вы успели?

\- Когда вы вернулись, он меня разбудил, попросил помочь. Я, кажется, поспала сегодня всего полчаса. Как он держится, вообще не знаю.

Аомине на экране явно подготовился к серьезной речи, встал прямо, даже руки из карманов вытащил. Момои кивнула.

\- Молодец, не забыл, а то у него проблемы с позой, говорит правильно, но по нему же всегда видно, насколько ему наплевать, если и правда наплевать. Он всем телом общается с миром, с этими карманами было сложнее всего. Репетировали почти перед выходом.

\- Нормально хоть выгляжу? – спросил Аомине у репортеров, тех, что улыбались до этого шутке и уже явно были расположены к нему. Теперь Кисе это хорошо видел. Аомине попробовал причесать пальцами взъерошенные волосы.

\- Да все в порядке, говори уже, - поторопил его кто-то.

\- Ладно. В общем, - Аомине посмотрел прямо в объектив камеры канала с самой широкой аудиторией. Того, что был включен сейчас на кухне в его квартире. – Рена, киса, я знаю, что засранец, прости меня за это. Сколько прошло времени, и мы с тобой, наверное, потеряли что-то важное в этих отношениях. Доверие, может. Я не знаю. Когда ты показывала мне пилотную серию своего нового проекта, а я переписывался с той девчонкой. Когда я уезжал от тебя вечером куда-нибудь в компанию друзей, проводил время не с тобой. Там были девушки, и с ними общаться было проще, нас ничего не связывало, они видели меня крутым, они не знали меня так, как знаешь ты. Да, может, тебе немало еще придется вытерпеть. Но ты мне нужна. Ты единственная, кто смог меня так долго ждать. Не бросай меня, детка.

\- Ой, - удивилась Момои.

\- Что?

\- Этот взгляд у него сейчас. Знаешь, чей? Твой, Ки-чан, он копирует сейчас тебя. Какие там измены, он же весь в баскетболе, у него даже опыта в таком вот показном раскаянии нет. А он молодец, хорошо это добавил. Правда?

Кисе ничего не ответил. Не смог. Горло свело горьким спазмом, и он пытался понять, почему Аомине все равно решил вернуться к варианту с покаянием перед Реной. Она вернется. И что тогда? Все, о чем они говорили ночью, снова станет невозможным. Аомине нужно будет беречь спасенную репутацию. Это было правильно. Только Кисе от этого понимания стало очень одиноко.

\- Ты изменял Рене? – уточнил кто-то в толпе, едва Аомине закончил.

Аомине пожал плечами и нахмурился. Вроде как от злости на самого себя за дурные поступки.

\- С мужчинами? – спросил кто-то особенно настойчивый.

\- Да нет, слушай, - Аомине обратился к спросившему, - Я по-твоему похож на такого? У меня вон прыщик на лбу есть. Ты бы меня таким не полюбил, верно?

Репортеры радостно поддержали шутку, уже полностью сраженные обаянием Аомине. Он мастерски перетянул их на свою сторону.

\- Так, я побежал, у меня режим. Вы тоже расходитесь, задолбались же тут стоять.

\- Аомине-кун, последний вопрос! Как ты относишься к меньшинствам?

\- А? – он сделал вид, что не расслышал. – Да я как-то не думал.

И он помахал девчонкам, которые в стороне снимали его на телефоны. Улыбка у него вышла именно та, которая покорила Кисе когда-то сразу и, видимо, навечно.

Это было не так легко вынести, как казалось вчера.

\- Давай я приготовлю завтрак, - предложил Кисе. Момои устроилась за столом и ждала, пока Кисе нальет ей чай.

Спустя четверть часа входная дверь в квартиру, наконец, открылась, и в прихожей об пол стукнули кроссовки. Кисе вроде как по делу полез в холодильник. Говорить сейчас с Аомине у него не было никаких сил.

Аомине сразу пошел на кухню на звук работающего телевизора. В новостях все еще комментировали его выступление, но теперь в куда более спокойной манере. Кажется, его цинизм резко сбил температуру блюстителей морального облика нации.

\- Вряд ли на этом все закончится, - сказал Аомине, стащив с разделочной доски полоску бекона.

Момои подула на чай и пожала плечами.

\- Большую часть проблемы ты как раз решил, Дай-чан. Так и дальше продолжай.

\- Теперь Рена-чан точно позвонит, - попытался поддержать общий оптимистичный настрой Кисе. – Ей нужно будет остаться милой, так что она согласится на любое твое предложение.

Аомине перехватил его руку, заставив положить пластиковую лопатку на разделочный стол.

\- Кисе, это же все вранье было. Рена больше ничего не сможет сказать, чтобы не выглядеть совсем шибанутой. Ее слово против моего, но я же милее. Да?

\- Я не знаю, Аоминеччи.

\- Эй, ты же говорил, что это последнее вранье, которое мне придется сказать. И потом ты поможешь мне быть честным с собой и другими. Я жду, что ты выполнишь обещание, - Аомине притянул его к себе, обхватил ладонью затылок. У него была очень сильная хватка. И огромное желание поцеловать Кисе даже против его воли.

\- Перестань, тут Момоччи...

\- Дай-чан, Ки-чан, вы такие дураки, - рассмеялась Момои, когда Кисе попробовал ударить Аомине, а потом уселся на корточки, закрывшись руками.

\- Сатсуки, - вздохнул в ответ Аомине, пытаясь поднять отбивавшегося Кисе на ноги. – Не нравится, не смотри.


End file.
